


Roll Call of the Dead

by stew (julie)



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-12-17
Updated: 1989-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/stew
Summary: There’s one aspect of his job that Reno can’t bear.





	Roll Call of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> **First published:** in my zine “Samurai Errant: Cavalier Tales Quixotic and Profane” #3 on 17 December 1989

# Roll Call of the Dead

♦

Roll call of the dead   
Each name added   
Hurts worse than the last 

He continues on   
Only Peggy’s end dragged him down   
To the grief I feel 

I chronicle their lives   
I detail their useless deaths at his order   
For whose benefit? 

This one task   
Wears at my soul   
Until I cannot continue 

I quit. 

Reno

♦


End file.
